Can't Go Back
by Hotshot
Summary: Mouse is your average college sophomore, well, ok above average. Only problem is she hasn't been on a date since high school and seems to be in love with her books. That is until her roommates decide to take matters into their own hands.


Disclaimer: Ruin, Hotshot, Magic, and Mouse are all owned by their respective owners. If you read a lot in here you probably know whom those people are.

Can't Go Back

(to where I used to be)

Prologue  
By Hotshot

It wasn't that she hated them; she just hated the life they lived, that they forced her to live. They were after all good people, well no, that isn't right either, but they weren't bad people. It depended on how you looked at them really. Either way she just wanted out, she needed a way to free herself from the burden they were forever putting upon her shoulders. She was in dire need of something better to do with her life than they expected.

Ok, so she did hate them. She hated them with a burning passion for putting her into this situation where she was forced to build onto her life herself. Her parents had gotten married straight out of high school, and only because her mother was pregnant with her oldest brother. He himself turned out to be a failure, in and out of jail since he was seventeen by being busted for drugs. He wasn't always around but when he was you could almost be certain the cops would be around sooner or later. Her sister had been on the right track. She'd done well in school, until high school. She dropped out her junior year, finding that she was pregnant.

She was the youngest, and while most children that are the youngest are spoiled she was almost the exact opposite.  She was determined from almost the time she could think clearly that she wouldn't end up like them. With her grades at school you wouldn't believe the background she came from. Anything but an A was considered failing to her. In high school she took nothing but honors and AP classes. Failing wasn't an option.   
Even with all the pain and hardship they caused her she still defended her siblings and parents when people spoke down on them. As she saw it there was no reason to say anything bad about them. Throughout high school she really never dated. Sure she had a few boyfriends, but as soon as her grades started to slip, even by just half a point or so they were gone. She went to her junior prom only at her mother and sister's behest, and spent most of her time with one of her few friends at a single table, never dancing. All her attention was mainly focused on school, her electives included, since none of them was really for pleasure, only to enhance her GPA.

Band was somewhat fun. At least she could relax and just play. Band camp taught her some endurance. The band director, to say the least, was hard on them and demanded perfection.

She graduated as the valedictorian of her class, accepted to NYU, to major in medicine. Several of her friends laughed at the idea of her becoming a doctor. She wasn't a very social person so they wondered how she'd communicate with the patients. It was only through their insistence that she signed up for a writing class as her elective.  
            College was supposed to be better than she imagined. NYU was supposed to be full of those people who just as brilliant and as smart as she was. It was a reality shock for her. Her roommate was a tall Hispanic girl with looks most women would die for. Her parents had basically disowned her and she was basically paying for college from the money she'd made in her teens, modeling, dancing in strip cubs, and prostituting herself.           Next door also there were girls she worried about. Hotshot was a girl from a moderately well off family. They were splitting the cost of her education, but she had a violent temper at times and was more sarcastic and outspoken. Her fight the first week of classes was well known as she had a black eye for a week, and the boy she fought a sprained wrist.   
            Then there was Ruin. The girl was insane, at least in many people's views. She wasn't exactly like Magic but she had other ways. She carried a lighter and a small knife. Both could be weapons of mass destruction if she used them right. There were also rumors that she was part of a drug ring. God only knew how she was paying her way through school.  
            How she was supposed to fit in with these girls and the others she had no idea. They quickly dubbed her Mouse for her quiet, nervous attitude. She lightened up and joked around with them in what little free time she had. Once you got passed what they did they were easy to like; either that or it was because of the lack of other people to be friends with.   
            It wasn't that there were no guys at NYU, there were plenty. They were hot too, and far more mature than most high school guys. At least, that's what she hoped. Magic had a new guy almost weekly, never liking one long enough to stay around. It wasn't as easy for poor little Mouse. She was only there on scholarships, and barely anyone looked twice at her, seeing her as nothing more than someone who didn't care about parties, and was there to study, and only study.  
            Freshman year dragged by slowly, but it always did. All the courses you had to take to get out of the way, and usually the most tedious ones. Most of the time life around there was always boring. That was until Magic made it her mission to find the rest of her friends their long-lost love lives. And that's where it all starts, right around the end of freshman year.

            A/N: Yeah, that's basically it so far. Happy birthday to Sarah, yep, 'cause this story goes out to her. Hopefully I'll be done with it before you turn 17. The chances of that happening are becoming slimmer as I write. Anyway, as of this moment the casting call is still open. Feel free to send me a profile of your character, but I cannot guarantee they will be put in. There will have to be something in there that really catches my attention. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter enough to continue to the next chapter, which I am in the middle of writing, but it was not quite ready to be posted. I must also apologize for this chapter being so short. Help me with Sarah a happy sweet 16 and press that little purple review button.  
  
~Hotshot~~~

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
